Adaptations
by original immortal badass
Summary: Bella Swan shifts for the first time when fighting with her human father Charlie. He flips out and kicks her out of the house. she now has to not only becoming a werewolf, but also being homeless and severing her relationship with her father all in one day. The best way for her to cope is to adapt and take things one day at a time, but will she need anyone to help her do just that?


The first time I shifted was when I was in an argument with my father, Charlie, who is 100% human. We were arguing over how much time I have been spending doing my paintings when I should be doing my homework. I got angry and started telling him about how English, Math and Science wasn't going to help me per sue my career in art and that I should just drop out of Forks High School. He flipped out explaining that it would look horrible if the police chiefs daughter dropped out.

I started shaking in anger that he was basically saying that my life choices were going to ruin his reputation. I took a few step back away from him when I realized that I had no control over my anger or the shaking at the moment. It was about 10 seconds later that I exploded into a huge fur ball a.k.a. a giant wolf. My fathers eyes almost popped out as he took a leap back and started screaming in fright. I was confused at first, but then realized that I was now 2 feet shorter than I was about one minute ago. I looked down and was met by two _huge_ furry paws. I screamed as well, except it came out as more of a yelp, which made my dad even more uneasy.

Charlie went to the front door and opened it, then he got his police gun off the belt that he always took off right when he got home. He pointed it at me and then moved out of the way of the door, gesturing for me to leave or he would shoot me. I bowed my head down in betrayal, confusion and misery as I walked out of my house.

I decided that I didn't want to be seen or almost shot at by anyone else so I started heading towards the forest. As soon as I stepped foot in the forest I began to hear voices in my head, but they weren't mine. They sounded like a bunch of guys and at least one girl. They explained that I had just shifted into a wolf, obviously, and that I had some Indian blood in me, which is where I got the genes to shift from. They said that I was now the newest member of the Quilette pack. I ended up meeting everyone in the middle of the forest. Almost everyone was glad that they had another member to the pack. The only girl, Leah, was the happiest of them all, which surprised everyone, but she explained that she was tired of having all guys and not one girl that she could talk to about girly things. She also informed me that us girl shifters were unable to have kids until we decided to stop shifting. I also learned that once we start shifting, we stop aging. That is, until we stop shifting. I was kind of excited about that, but saddened that the girls are unable to have children.

I was set up to have the first patrol shift with Leah, which I was ecstatic about, because I was not up to the task of patrolling as a new shifter in front of a guy in case I did something wrong. This is where I learned that the entire pack was able to hear anything you think while they are in wolf with you, which embarrassed the crap out of me, which only made them laugh harder.

After patrol I shifted back, which felt strange but thankfully Leah brought extra clothes for me, and I had another reason that I didn't want to patrol with guys. I decided to talk to my father, maybe explain things to him and make him calm down, so I headed to the house. I knocked on the door and was met with a frightened father on the other side of it.

"What do you want?"

"I want to explain to you what happened earlier. I didn't understand myself when it happened, but now I do." he shook his head and started closing the door

"I don't want to converse with a possessed monster." I quickly used my new found reflexes and I stuck my foot in between the door before it could close.

"Can I at least grab my stuff and my car and then I will be out of your life forever, I sear. I wouldn't want to be living with someone who won't look past this and see that their own daughter is almost as lost as you are as to how this happened." I started taking a step into the house to go get my things when he stepped in front of me and blocked my path.

"No, you will not be taking one step into my house. I will get your things for you." I sighed, but nodded, hoping that he would get everything.

He came back about 10 minutes later with a suitcase and car keys in his hand. He threw the suitcase out into the yard and then threw the keys at me relatively hard for a human, but I had no problem catching them, which made him more upset, before he slammed the door. I sighed at how my life had been turned upside down in about 2 seconds. I was brought out of my thoughts as the door opened again and used and blank canvases started flying through it as well as paint containers and brushes. This made me smile as I still had my passion with me, he didn't take that away from me at least, just my father and my home. I picked up everything with my new and improved 'supernatural' strength and loaded everything into my red truck, before starting the engine and going nowhere in particular.

This was my new life now, so I better start getting used to it.

**I know this 1****st**** chapter was really rushed, but I wanted to get everything out in the open. I hope you liked it. **

**if you like the walking dead and Daryl Dixon you should really check out my other story "A fight for humanity" **


End file.
